Flower of Mine
by Evergreen Cyborg
Summary: AU An AkuZeku Axel/Zexion 2-shot. Zexion had fallen in love with the one man he couldn't. The one he loved had left him a year ago, and he's not so sure he can go on. Has a happy ending! Yaoi/shounen-ai/slash COMPLETE
1. Daffodil

Flower of Mine

A/N: I have 1000 hits to my author's page? This calls for a celebration! In tribute to you visiting my page, I give you this AkuZeku two shot! That means that it is yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts else there'd be tons of yaoi. Enough said. I also went to www . iflorist . com / en / act / meaning / (without the spaces) for the meanings of the flowers I chose for this two shot.

* * *

Daffodil

* * *

The apartment was almost completely dark. The only light came from the ever setting sun of Twilight Town, yet the sole occupant of the apartment did not care. Said occupant was a man in his twenties. He had beautiful blue eyes, one of which was hidden by the curtain of periwinkle hair that hid half of his face.

The man, Zexion, walked over to the single window of his apartment. Its windowsill was just wide enough for the pot of daffodils that sat on it. He gently touched one of the delicate yellow flowers. He felt tears fill his eyes and he desperately tried to hold them back.

Why did he keep the flowers if all they did was remind him of _him_, the only person he ever truly loved, the only one he could not love? Not to say that the flowers looked like the man – Zexion still held firm to the belief that nothing natural could resemble the one who held his love – but rather that other than a note, it was the only thing left when the man left. However, every time Zexion questioned himself on the matter, he could not convince himself to get rid of 

the flower. He knew deep within his heart, wherever it had gotten to, that even if he got rid of the flower he could never forget the man.

_Zexion,_

_I'm sorry to leave without saying good bye. I wish I could explain why I've left…_

Unfortunately, Zexion had somehow managed to memorize the words from reading it one too many times in disbelief. As he thought this, he was reminded of the man's annoying catchphrase. Who could forget such a flamboyant person? His image would be forever embedded into Zexion's mind – his sky high red hair, his acidic green eyes, how his hips were like those of a woman. No one could forget unless they suffered some major trauma.

…_but you would probably hate me if I told you. I couldn't live knowing that you hated me._

Their first meeting was rather anti-climatic for both. It was their freshman year in college and both had wondered what their roommate would be like. Though he was loathe to admit it, Zexion had genuinely believed that it would be just his luck to get some outgoing jock type who'd throw parties every chance he got. Such a roommate would've been disastrous for the quiet loner. He never knew what Axel was expecting, but he was sure it wasn't him. Both fell short of the other's expectations, not that this was in any way bad.

The two rarely had any classes together. Zexion majored in psychology and Axel in chemistry. Despite this however, they managed to become close friends. They would not deny that they trusted the other more than anyone else and would be the first to admit that one would take a bullet for the other without a thought. One would always come to the other if anything was wrong.

They had been so close by graduation that they both rented an apartment together. Both were still going for their Ph.D.'s but had still found decent jobs. It was then that Zexion noticed his feelings for the other man.

_I'm not going to tell you where I'm going for fear that you'll abandon everything to come after me. Don't think that I don't trust you any more, I really do._

The first time Zexion consciously noticed his own attraction, they were going to a club with a couple of their friends to celebrate Axel's 23rd birthday. He remembered having trouble taking his eyes off of his best friend. His low-rise jeans exposed his defined midriff and left Zexion craving more while the too-tight wife beater left little to the imagination. Everything was so surreal about that night, and to this day Zexion still considers it to be the best day of his life.

It was also the first time he took a knife to his own flesh. He hated himself for what he felt. He was convinced that what he was feeling was so low, so disgusting that he had to punish himself. Axel was in love with another and Zexion had no right to meddle in that. Zexion hated the fact that he didn't care who he had to hurt so long as he was with Axel in the end. It scared him beyond all reason.

_These past six years have been the best of my life, and I'm sure you're the reason why. That's why I must leave; I'll only hold you back._

The cutting became an addiction, but so had Axel. Every moment with the god of beauty himself just forced him further and further into love. It wasn't just his beauty that caused his feelings; he wasn't that shallow despite what it may seem. Even though he had gotten to the point where he only about Axel's happiness, he still hated how he felt. Not a week would go by he'd take his favorite blade and drag it cautiously across his skin at least once. It was his punishment.

Axel found out about the cutting eventually and in the worst of ways too. In a fit of rage Zexion had desperately tried to cut his own eyes out, believing he was unfit to look at the one he loved with them. He had only managed to cut his right eye before Axel had stumbled upon him. He hadn't lied when he said he remembered everything about Axel, but that terrified scream still haunts his nightmares and will continue to do so forever.

_We were always there for each other, including that time when – oh I can't even bring myself to say it. If only I had known sooner, I should've noticed._

No, he couldn't have known. Axel had saved him, which was more than enough for him to be asked of. If he hadn't walked in on Zexion when he did, he may not have lived for much longer. Without missing a beat, Axel called 9-1-1 and had Zexion down to the first floor faster than you could say 'ambulance.' He couldn't remember much after that, having passed out for days from the pain and loss of blood.

He remembered waking up in the sterile white room to an angelic sight. The red head was bent over awkwardly with his head resting on the empty space on Zexion's bed. His fire-like red hair was splayed across the pillow and his face looked was more peaceful than it had ever been in actual consciousness. Axel softly glowed in the light of the setting sun. There was no doubt in Zexion's mind that he was a true angel to even consider staying with him after what had happened.

_I'm not going to beat around the bush; I had never been more scared in my life. I was even more scared when they found the scars on your arm. I never could fathom why you'd do this to yourself. You're so – _

Once Axel had woken up he remembered receiving a similar lecture to the one alluded to in his farewell note. He was forced to promise Axel that he wouldn't try to kill himself ever again. He'd ended up blind in his right eye from the whole ordeal, which had been what he was aiming for. However, now he could no longer look at his best friend – oh how he had grown to loathe those words – without feeling shame for the distress he had ended up causing him.

Not once did Zexion cut himself after that. He kept to his promise to Axel and he wasn't about to let his love down. Sure he had thought of it, but just the thought of Axel and what had transpired the last time, he would quickly change his mind. However he broke his promise the night he had come home only to see that all traces of Axel were gone. Though it caused pain, it helped relieve the ache he felt within.

_The least I could do is tell you the reason I left, but I can't bring myself to do so. I doubt you remember what I told you when we got in the ambulance or if you even heard me, so you don't know why. If you figure out what the flowers mean – I'm sure you will, you're a smart guy – then maybe you'll know why I left._

Daffodils, he had left behind freaking daffodils. They were so odd and so Axel that he'd almost laughed when he saw them. Then he remembered what they were supposed to represent why Axel left. At first he couldn't bring himself to figure out what it meant. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know exactly why Axel left. He finally tried to figure it out a week later.

It meant unrequited love. Zexion should've known that Axel would never return his feelings. But how could he have even known? It's not like Zexion was being obvious about it.

_Maybe one day I'll come back, I took my key to our apartment. I just need to sort some things out. I'll come back a better man, and hopefully I won't hold you back anymore._

_Axel_

It had been a year since it all happened. A year since Axel left. A year since he broke his promise to Axel. A year since he found out he was the reason Axel left.

He didn't want to go on without Axel, the only meaning in his life. It was too much pain to bear, but he never killed himself. All he wanted was a release so that if Axel held true to his words and came back he would be there. He wanted to see his porcelain face, his emerald eyes, and his fiery hair. He wanted to see Axel more than anything in the world and was willing to be just friends as long as he could see him again.

He went in the bathroom for his evening ritual. It was an almost mechanical procedure by now. He opened his top drawer and found his favorite knife that he kept there. He took the knife in hand and admired the way it shone in the light. He took his seat upon his throne and readied the blade.

He first dragged the blade gently across his wrist, preparing himself for the cleansing pain. The shallow cut drew only a little blood but it served its purpose. The next cut was harsher 

and deeper and red flowed from the cut and down his ghastly pale arm. Another cut, this time much deeper than normal.

The pain had still not left his heart. Just knowing that it was anniversary of Axel's departure had caused the pain to increase. Again and again he took the blade to flesh and rivers of life flowed forth from the crevasses. The heartache would not leave him be.

He was seeing stars now. The world was fading. Was this death? He longed for it so much yet he despised it for it would separate him from his love forever. He knew no more.

"ZEXION!"

* * *

A/N: Am I mean or what? I can't believe I actually did that to my favorite character. I'll put up the next part soon. Please review!


	2. Spider Flower

Flower of Mine

A/N: And now the conclusion to Flower of Mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts else there'd be tons of yaoi. Enough said. I also went to www . iflorist . com / en / act / meaning / (without the spaces) for the meanings of the flowers I chose for this two shot.

* * *

Spider Flower

* * *

Zexion's eyes fluttered open. This sight was so familiar – stark white walls bathed in the orange glow of the famous everlasting Twilight Town sunset. But why was he here? He could've sworn on all things holy that he was indeed dead.

He tried to push himself up into a sitting position – bad mistake. He collapsed on his arm; it was the one he had carved. Deciding not to try that again he glanced around the room. It was almost exactly the same as the last time, even the sounds of the heart monitor were the same. The only thing it was missing –

No, scratch that, please. A man was sitting beside his bed, awkwardly bent over. His head rest on the bed beside Zexion's good arm. It was _him_. Was he in heaven?

"Axel?" Zexion whispered hoarsely.

Carefully Zexion raised the hand that lay beside the god's face and laid it upon the man's cheek. His skin was unnaturally warm to the touch, a normal thing for the odd red head, and as 

soft as ever. The man unconsciously nuzzled into the hand. He stirred, his unnatural green eyes fluttered open. As if on instinct, Zexion pulled his hand back in hopes that Axel had not noticed.

Axel's sleep hazed eyes turned unseeingly on Zexion as he nearly whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. Suddenly, as if now aware, Axel sat up abruptly, toppling over his chair. Axel fell to the floor with the chair. This time using his good arm, Zexion lifted himself into a sitting position.

"Axel, are you okay?" he questioned. Axel looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me. Are you okay?" it was the same voice that Zexion had been craving to hear for the last year. Axel got off the floor and pulled the chair back up.

"Of course I am –"

"No you aren't, that was a stupid question," Axel cut him off.

"Why did you come back?" Zexion couldn't help himself, he had to know why. Surely if Axel had known his feelings and left for that reason he would not come back? Axel took a seat in his chair once more and laid a hand on Zexion's cheek just as Zexion had done earlier. Zexion tried to fight back the blush that threatened to take over his face and hoped the light would keep Axel from noticing.

"I had to come back. I couldn't stand being without you any longer," he replied sincerely. Axel lifted Zexion's face, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"I thought I was the reason you left," Zexion stated after a few long moments. He tried to keep his voice from wavering. The person of his affections looked at him in surprise.

"I – you – what?" Perhaps it was too early for the man to think and speak coherently. It took a minute for him to regain his composure.

"No, I didn't leave because of you! What made you think that?" his voice raised almost hysterically.

"But, the flowers – I had thought you…" Zexion replied to the other man just as confused as Axel had been beforehand. It was then that Axel realized what was going on. He leaned towards Zexion's face and gently brushed his lips over the other's.

"How could I be so stupid?" he whispered mostly to himself. Instead of replying with a snarky comment, as was wont to do, Zexion leaned in and kissed the only one he had ever loved gently and lovingly on the lips. Axel returned the kiss equally as lovingly. After what seemed like hours, though they would've been the best hours in either's eyes, they broke apart for air.

They gazed into the other's eyes and saw all they had ever wanted. It was understood without the words one usually requires. Their lips met again just as gently as previously at first. Axel tangled his hand in the soft periwinkle hair that he had longed to touch. He parted his mouth slightly and gently caressed his lover's lips with his tongue.

Zexion moaned at the contact and Axel took his opportunity. He slid his tongue into the other's mouth. Zexion moaned again and buried his hands in Axel's red spikes. Their tongues intertwined and slid against each other. Neither of the two battled for dominance, instead enjoying the feeling of the other. With great reluctance they parted for the bodily need of air.

Axel closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Zexion's own. Zexion's eyes closed too. Both were silent, content with listening to the other's breathing. Their faces were serene; both had what they had always needed – the other.

"I love you," Zexion whispered just loud enough the other could hear it.

"I love you too," Axel replied just as quietly.

Axel lifted his head from Zexion's and leaned down to pick something up off the floor. Zexion's eyes opened in curiosity at the loss of contact. Axel held a bouquet of white flowers that vaguely resembled some kind of spider.

"These are for you," Axel said grinning mischievously.

"They're beautiful," Zexion commented as he gazed at the beautiful flowers in awe.

"They're called the spider flower."

"Oh really, are they now?" Zexion questioned. "Do they have some special meaning as well?" Axel leaned in close to Zexion and brushed his lips on his ear.

"Elope with me."

* * *

A/N: And that's that! So how did you like it? I'd appreciate it if you'd review!


End file.
